Reuniendo a la Familia
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Gaara, Kankuro y Temari no se ven casi a pesar de ser hermanos. Alivian esta situación con reuniones que realizan cada cierto tiempo. ¿Qué sorpresas traerán? Colección de tres capítulos, uno por hermano . Comenten, por favor.
1. Mal humor

**_Disclaimer:_** Ya se saben esta habladuría, así que no vale la pena recórdarselas... xD

Disfruten este proyecto de sólo 3 capítulos!!!

* * *

**REUNIENDO A LA FAMILIA**

_By Stefy Taijiya_

**Primera Reunión**

_**MAL HUMOR**_

_**(TEMARI)**_

La mansión del Quinto Kazekage de la Arena lucía majestuosa. El piso de mármol había sido lustrado y los mejores adornos embellecían cada rincón del recinto. Los edecanes de Gaara del Desierto habían dispuesto todo para la importante cena que tendría lugar en unos cuantos minutos.

Los tres hermanos del Desierto se veían pocas veces, puesto que cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado con sus labores, además de que preferían hacer otras cosas en su tiempo libre. El Kazekage odiaba las ocasiones "especiales" como la que tenía que soportar en esos momentos. Sin embargo, este año se trataría un tema importante: su queridísima hermana Temari.

Temari, quien había completado veintitrés veranos el mes anterior, cometió un error inconcebible: involucrarse con el tipo más holgazán de todas las aldeas shinobi, Shikamaru Nara. A pesar de que la rubia era la mayor de los tres, Kankuro y Gaara no la desampararon: Shikamaru había querido evadir sus responsabilidades, pero sus _adorables_ cuñados lo obligaron a casarse bajo amenaza.

— El honorable joven Kankuro, la señora de Nara y su esposo lo esperan en el comedor, Lord Kazekage —le informó una de sus asistentes con una sonrisa cautelosa.

El pelirrojo asintió, intentando parecer calmado. Aunque se había prometido a sí mismo mejorar su relación con ellos, la verdad era que se ya se estaba aburriendo de jugar al _hermanito maravilla_. Como líder de la aldea tenía bastante trabajo por hacer, pero en vez eso, estaba desperdiciando su tiempo mirando dos caras que había visto durante toda su miserable vida.

Se dirigió al dichoso salón y saludó a Kankuro, quien tampoco parecía disfrutar del encuentro.

—Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos cenar —anunció Gaara con voz seria. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los mayordomos prepararon la larga mesa de madera fina, poniendo uno que otro candelabro (para dar un toque sofisticado) y sirviendo los deliciosos platillos típicos de la región.

Además de Kankuro, allí estaba la tan mencionada futura madre, con la barriga tan hinchada como un melón. Ya contaba con siete meses de estar esperando la criatura y al parecer todo iba perfecto, sólo que...

—¡SHIKAMARU! —rugió la muchacha— ¡¿EN DÓNDE DIABLOS TE METISTE?!

El eco del grito hizo que toda el área se sacudiera momentáneamente. Todos las baratijas que el Kazekage se había molestado en comprar (de hecho lo hicieron sus empleados) para darle categoría a la mansión se habían hecho añicos al caer al suelo.

—¿Qué sucede, _amorcito_? —preguntó un físicamente agotado y ahora angustiado Shikamaru.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo a mis espaldas, eh? —inquirió la embarazada con una mirada digna de su hermano menor.

—Contártelo se me hace algo muy proble... —se detuvo al sentirse observado por otros dos pares de ojos— Oh, nada, nada. Me distraje observando las nubes, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Temari sonrió y le hizo señas a su esposo para que se sentara a su lado. Shikamaru le echó un vistazo y se contagió de una ternura que casi nunca afloraba en él. En tan sólo unos meses sería padre y al lado de él estaba la mujer que daría a luz a su primogénito.

—¡Estuviste fumando! —advirtió de pronto la especialista en chakra tipo viento. Exageradas lágrimas de reproche resbalaron de sus ojos— ¡Maldición, Shikamaru! ¡Prometiste que dejarías el cigarrillo!

El shinobi de la Hoja empezó a transpirar más de lo normal y con su mirada buscaba desesperadamente el apoyo de los otros dos, quienes contemplaban sorprendidos la escena.

—Gaara, amigo del alma... —masculló con voz atormentada— Ayúdame, te lo suplico. No sabes cómo es ella, en serio...

—Temari es una chica muy pasiva y a veces algo implacable. Aún así, es la menos fría de nosotros —reconoció el interpelado, contradiciendo el llamado de auxilio de su cuñado— No creo que te esté causando problemas, es absurdo...

—Algo le hiciste para que esté así... —coincidió Kankuro, sorbiendo su taza de té y haciéndose el de la vista gorda ante los problemas maritales del cabeza de piña.

Temari comenzó a plañir para infortunio del Kazekage y de todos los demás habitantes de la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena.

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada! —protestó. Intentó hablarle a Temari en son de paz— No fue mi intención herirte, preciosa...

—Tú no me quieres, ¿verdad? —preguntó la rubia secándose el rostro con las manos e intentando no volver a llorar— ¿Es porque gané algo de peso?

—¡No, para nada! —se apresuró a responder, antes de que se ganara un golpe de aquel endemoniado abanico gigante.

—¡¡¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!!! —volvió a gritar— ¡Sé que piensas que este niño te arruinó la vida, maldito infeliz!

Gaara seguía comiendo, como si nada estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor. Pensaba en despedir al cocinero, puesto que el susodicho había olvidado incluir en su menú ese helado de vainilla que tanto le encantaba.

—Compañero, si no querías tener hijos entonces no te hubieras metido con nuestra hermana —sentenció Kankuro con un largo suspiro de fastidio. Temari miró atenta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera su esposo.

—Yo sí quiero tener hijos, pero... —luego de tragar saliva dijo en voz baja—: ... pero no quería tenerlos tan pronto.

De una u otra manera los sentidos de Temari se habían agudizado con el embarazo, así que pudo escuchar con absoluto detalle todas esas palabras.

—¡Ja! —bufó— ¡Pues no hubiera pasado si a _alguien_ no le hubiera dado pereza comprar preservativos!

—Pero, amor, la farmacia estaba lejos...

—¡¿Tres metros es lejos para ti?!

El marionetista siguió sorbiendo su té. Esta discusión iba a tomar algún tiempo, pero por lo menos era bastante entretenido ver cómo discutían ese par.

—Shikamaru, eres un holgazán, fumador empedernido, protestas por todo y lo peor es que... —Temari hizo un minuto de silencio, dejando en expectativa a todos—. Lo peor es que ¡te amo, mi cielito lindo!

Kankuro escupió el té y una mueca de aburrimiento se posesionó de su rostro. Otra vez volvían a la cursilería...

—Cambios de humor —señaló Gaara con sus brazos cruzados.

—¡Te juro que nunca voy a casarme o a tener mocosos! —aseguró Kankuro mirando horrorizado el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

—Te apoyo —dijo Gaara sin perder su frialdad característica.

Shikamaru volvía a observar a su hermosa esposa con orgullo. Sonrió una vez más y plantó un beso en el abultado vientre, causando una sonrisa en ella y de paso, una patadita del bebé.

—¿Y cómo piensan llamar al engendro? —preguntó Kankuro porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Shikamatsu si es hombre, Megumi si es mujer —dijo Shikamaru muy seguro de sí mismo. El marionetista soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Pero qué originales son! —rió más fuerte— Eh, Temari, más les vale que sea niña, porque si no ¡compadeceré de por vida a ese niño! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Shikamatsu Nara...

—Grrr... —fue la respuesta de la chica. Shikamaru suspiró... una vez más tendría que soportar el mal temperamento de su amada Temari. Algo bastante _problemático_.

El reloj dio las nueve en punto y ya que todos habían terminado su cena (quién sabe en qué momento lo hicieron los esposos Nara), los mayordomos recogieron los platos y desearon buenas noches a su patrón y a los invitados de éste.

La reunión había terminado... y Gaara sólo esperaba no volver a tener que hacerla.

* * *

**Faltan dos capítulos más... Gracias por su tiempo y por la oportunidad xD.**


	2. Adiós a mi libertad

**Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron... diría sus nombres, pero es que estoy publicando el capítulo con algo de prisa ^^'**

**Disfruten el segundo! :)**

* * *

**REUNIENDO A LA FAMILIA**

_By Stefy Taijiya_

**Segunda Reunión**

**_ADIÓS A MI LIBERTAD_**

**_(KANKURO)_**

Luego de un _eterno_ viaje desde su mansión hasta el otro extremo de la aldea, el Quinto Kazekage había llegado al sitio indicado en la modesta carta recibida la tarde del día anterior.

Desde el último encuentro de los tres hermanos habían transcurrido tres largos años. Temari había decidido vivir en la Aldea de la Hoja, ya que Shikamaru la convenció de que el bebé se criara junto con sus abuelos para empezar a entrenarlo en técnicas de sombras desde muy temprana edad; por su parte, Gaara seguía ocupado, ahora más que nunca debido al resurgir de la gloria de su aldea en el continente.

¿Y Kankuro?

Después de que Gaara lo enviara a una misión de rango A no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Incluso ignoraba que su hermano tuviera una propiedad dentro de la aldea.

La casa estaba construida al mejor estilo antiguo de la Arena: completamente de piedra y con ventanas de madera. Justo en la entrada esperaban Temari, su esposo y una tierna criaturita de tres años de edad, tan rubia como su madre y con algo de la chispa intelectual de su padre en los ojos.

—¡Gaara, hacía siglos que no te veía! —saludó la hermana mayor. Tomó de la mano a su hija y le dijo—: Megumi, éste es el tío Gaara, sé buena chica y salúdalo.

El joven tío de veintitrés años extendió sus brazos e hizo un esfuerzo por no intimidarla, pero fue en vano. La niña se escondió detrás de su padre, temiendo por lo que ese demonio de mirada escalofriante pudiera hacerle.

—¡Buaaaaaa! —lloriqueó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones— ¡Tío Gaara es malo, tío Gaara es malo!

Los padres suspiraron y la calmaron diciéndole que Tío Gaara era un poco extraño, pero que era buena persona. El pelirrojo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y decidió llamar a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió antes.

—¡Knock, knock! —los recibió un chiquillo de ropas gris oscuro con una ancha sonrisa.

Desconcertados, todos miraron a aquel niño desconocido. Su corta melena era de un castaño medio, sus ojos eran algo pequeños y su nariz algo grande. En apariencia era la viva imagen de...

—¿Kankuro? —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con incredulidad al ver el cambio tan radical del shinobi.

—Sí, soy yo... —bufó él observándolos desde dentro de la casa. Llevaba puesta una sudadera negra (parecida a la que utilizaba su difunto padre) y su cara estaba desprovista de aquellas marcas moradas de pintura que lo caracterizaban, por lo que se veía totalmente diferente— Bienvenidos a mi casa.

El niño llamó la atención de Kankuro y con la confusión resaltada en sus facciones preguntó:

—Papi, ¿quiénes son ellos?

Shikamaru y Temari casi se caen de para atrás cuando escucharon esto. Gaara simplemente abrió más sus ojos aguamarina debido a la sorpresa, pero lo hizo tan discreto como siempre.

—Inoue, ellos son tus tíos Temari y Gaara y tu primita... —le respondió Kankuro señalándole a cada uno— Y ese que tiene cabeza de piña es el holgazán de mi cuñado.

Luego de ganarse una mirada de odio de parte del Nara, Kankuro los hizo pasar y sentarse a esperar la cena. Sirvió los platos como buen anfitrión y se dispuso a conversar, algo que generalmente no hacía.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene Inoue? —preguntó Temari.

—Dentro de una semana cumple dos años —dijo el padre sin emoción alguna.

—¿Y qué hay de la madre? —hizo la pregunta que todos se morían de ganas por saber.

—De eso es lo que quería hablarles. Verán, yo...

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el paso apresurado de alguien más. Una voz femenina gritó pidiendo excusas.

—¡Perdón por el retraso! Es que me estaba arreglando...

—¡¿TÚ?! —exclamó Shikamaru casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

Automáticamente, Temari y el Kazekage enfocaron a la muchacha que se esmeraba en mostrar su sonrisa.

—¡¿INO YAMANAKA?! —gritaron estupefactos al reconocerla.

Ella se sentó al lado de Kankuro y lo besó apasionadamente como si no le importara la presencia de los demás o incluso la de su propio hijo. Kankuro la apartó y un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, bien podía ser por vergüenza, por fastidio o por una mezcla de ambos.

—Conque Inoue... —dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa de suficiencia— Compañero, parece ser que no soy el único _original_ aquí a la hora de poner nombres.

—¡No te burles de mi hijo, tarado! —masculló Ino, haciendo que su ex compañero de equipo se encogiera como cuando a ella le daban uno de esos ataques de ira— ¡No me hagas revivir los _viejos tiempos_!

—Pero bueno, ¿cómo fue que sucedió esto? —quiso saber Gaara. Una casi invisible mueca burlona se asomó en su rostro pálido y recalcó—: Pensé que jamás te casarías y mucho menos que tendrías mocosos.

—¡Cállate, esto es por tu culpa! —vociferó Kankuro— Si en primer lugar no me hubieras enviado a Konoha para realizar una misión en conjunto con ella nada habría pasado... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tuve que tomar hasta quedar ebrio?!

—No me eches toda la culpa. Yo no estuve ahí para obligarte a beber como Rock Lee en pleno Oktoberfest...

—¡¿OKTO QUEEEE?!

—Olvídalo.

Los hermanos se enfrascaron en una pelea de aproximadamente media hora. En cambio, los esposos Nara degustaron la deliciosa comida preparada por la hermosa esposa de Kankuro, quien constantemente suspiraba al ver a su amado y recordar con detalles la noche en que Inoue fue concebido.

—¿Verdad que a Kankuro le sienta bien ese cambio de imagen que le hice? —preguntó Ino con destellos en sus ojos azules.

—No me lo recuerdes... —dijo él bastante molesto. ¿Cómo es que había permitido que una chica lo corrigiera y le cambiara su vestuario?

—Mi amor, ¿tú me quieres? —inquirió de un momento a otro.

—Eh, yo... eh... —dudó unos segundos puesto que le resultaba difícil admitirlo. Ella lo miró amenazante— ¡Sí, mi vida!

Mientras tanto, Megumi e Inoue jugaban con las sobras de la comida y una enorme bola de arroz impactó en el rostro de Gaara. Un asustado Inoue se escondió debajo de la mesa. Gaara suspiró e intentó reprimir sus deseos de asesinarlo.

—Definitivamente no me casaré ni tendré hijos —dijo limpiándose con una servilleta.

—¡Te veré en unos años, hermanito! —aseguró Kankuro con Ino recostando la cabeza contra su pecho.

—He aprendido de los errores de mis _apreciados_ hermanos mayores... quien ríe de últimas, ríe mejor...

—¿Acaso alguna vez te has reído? —contraatacó el de cabello castaño.

—¡Ya cálmate, Kankuro del Desierto! —lo reprendió su esposa.

—Como digas, cariño...

_«Ino siempre ha sido una mandona, pero... ¿ha logrado dominar al renegado de Kankuro?»_ pensó Shikamaru asombrado.

—¡KankuIno 4 ever! —exclamó Ino haciendo la 'V' de victoria con sus dedos y plantando un beso en el cuello de su esposo— Por cierto, amigos, perdón por no haberles avisado de nuestra boda...

—¿Habría ido alguien al sótano de una floristería en donde un enojado suegro observaba todo desde la penumbra con ganas de matarte al más mínimo intento de fuga? —dijo Kankuro entre dientes.

—Menuda suerte —observó Shikamaru con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

—Yo lo llamaría _karma_ —recalcó Kankuro.

Ino se levantó y como cualquier otra ama de casa recogió los platos al tiempo que tarareaba una canción. Su _flamante_ esposo puso una mirada atormentada.

Y así había concluido aquella reveladora reunión en casa de Kankuro. Aunque al final había llenado las expectativas de los asistentes. Después de todo ¿quién se habría imaginado que la vanidosa Yamanaka terminaría enredándose con un sujeto como Kankuro?

* * *

**Nos vemos...!!!**

**Ya falta uno para el final *-***


	3. Maldad pura

**Y llegó el final!!!! ToT (Lloren conmigo)**

**Kireiko Ami:** Sí, el KankuIno es súper crack, pero es uno de mis cracks favoritos!! Me alegra que pienses lo mismo :)

**Anika-san:** Averigua si Gaara aprendió o no, XD

**girl-hatake95: **En realidad no pensé en Matsuri a la hora de inventarme ese nombre, fue algo que me salió de la cabeza nomas

**sabaku no nanami:** ¿Tu ira ya se ha apaciguado? Espero que disfrutes el último capítulo :)

A LEER!!!

* * *

**REUNIENDO A LA FAMILIA**

_By Stefanía_

**Tercera Reunión**

**_MALDAD PURA_**

**_ (GAARA)_**

Inoi Yamanaka era el último hombre que Kankuro habría deseado tener como suegro, y no sólo porque lo había obligado a casarse con Ino luego de descubrirlos deshonrando la floristería que era el orgullo de la familia. Y es que, aunque Kankuro ya había tenido un encuentro con Ino durante aquella misión, fue tan imprudente de volver a hacerlo, pero en esa ocasión sin ninguna gota de alcohol que le nublara el juicio...

Por eso cuando Inoue, el producto de aquella locura, cumplió tres años, el querido suegrito sugirió (más bien obligó) a los jóvenes esposos que se mudaran a su casa, para así _hacer sentir a Kankuro como de la familia_.

No era de extrañarse que allí en la Aldea de la Hoja conviviera junto con su hermana mayor Temari, quien trabajaba como embajadora de la Aldea de la Arena... y es que Shikaku Nara también se había sintonizado con la idea de la convivencia familiar y los nietos... ¿Acaso se había puesto de acuerdo con Inoi? ¿O viceversa?

De cualquier manera, los hermanitos del Desierto y sus respectivos esposos e hijos habían sido invitados a la Arena, con una tarjeta que tenía plasmado en letras doradas el siguiente mensaje:

_Hace mucho que no nos vemos, los he extrañado bastante_

_Ofreceré una cena en su honor, no olviden traer a su familia_

_— GAARA DEL DESIERTO, Quinto Kazekage_

Lo más impactante de esa fastuosa invitación era que al final había una posdata de último momento escrita con un bolígrafo negro cualquiera:

**Los mataré si no vienen**

Así pues, con todo y amenaza, llegaron puntuales a la cita. Normalmente el viaje tardaba diez horas, pero Kankuro y Temari sabían que con Gaara era mejor estar temprano, por lo que llegaron en sólo tres horas... ganándose así un lugar en el Libro de los Guiness Records del mundo creado por un japonés treintañero sin oficio.

—Kankuro... ¿no crees que la mansión Kazekage se ve rara?

—¿A qué te refieres, Temari? —respondió él sin entender.

—Se ve... acogedora —dijo la rubia, sintiéndose extraña por pronunciar esa palabra.

En cierta forma lo que la kunoichi dijo era cierto: un aura de bondad emanaba de los muros externos. Empero, _algo_ les decía a los allí presentes que en cuanto esa puerta se abriera la tensión aumentaría repentinamente.

Un chirrido espantoso digno de una película de terror clase B resonó, haciendo que los pequeños Megumi e Inoue, de seis y cinco años respectivamente, se echaran al suelo a llorar del miedo. A eso podemos sumarle la presencia de un nuevo niño de dos años llamado Shikamatsu Nara quien ya había sacado de quicio a su atormentado padre.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó una vocecita con suma frialdad.

—¿Qué buscan? —replicó otra.

Atemorizados, Temari y los demás vieron cómo dos criaturas de tres años caminaban hacia ellos a paso lento. La arena se movía alrededor de sus cuerpos conforme daban un paso, quizás una medida de defensa.

Eran gemelas, increíblemente parecidas a Gaara. Llevaban su largo cabello rojo (como el de Gaara) suelto, tenían su misma palidez, su misma mirada asesina e incluso el gusto por los helados de vainilla (puesto que traían en sus manos un cono de este sabor veteado con chispitas de chocolate).

Y a pesar de ser idénticas a su progenitor, había algo que le llamó la atención al no tomado en cuenta Shikamaru: sus ojos. Aún no sabía porqué, pero el iris de aquellas niñas no era aguamarina, sino más bien extremadamente celeste...

Pero incluso con esta extraña característica, el Nara descubrió otra curiosidad: esos ojos endemoniados estaban rodeados de unas marcadas ojeras... tal como su padre.

—¡Qué extraño! Ellas no tienen el Shukaku —comentó para sí mismo— ¿Cómo es que pueden manipular la arena y sufrir de insomnio?

—Eso es algo que se transmite en la sangre, bueno, sólo en la mía... los demás son imperfecciones —dijo Gaara haciendo su aparición— Bienvenidos una vez más a la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena, mi _querida familia_.

Temblando, la comitiva entera sonrió a medias y movieron sus manos a modo de saludo, conservando una buena distancia de tres metros.

—¡Es el tío Garra! —exclamó Inoue como si lo del bocadillo de arroz jamás hubiese pasado.

—Inoue, se dice _Ga-a-ra_ —lo corrigió su madre tratando de salvarle la vida.

Conteniendo una mueca sádica, las gemelas lanzaron su ataque de arena al mismo tiempo, triturando los huesitos del chiquillo como sólo los descendientes de Gaara podrían hacer.

Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro observaron traumatizados cómo Inoue se desplomaba ya sin vida. Sólo Ino, Megumi y Shikamatsu (quien a pesar de ser el menor tenía un IQ mucho mayor que el de toda su familia) no se inmutaron.

Gaara cerró sus ojos... bueno, tal vez tendría problemas con Kankuro, pero estaba seguro de que no sería necesario reprender a su prole... por el momento.

Kankuro maldijo hasta más no poder. ¿Cómo era posible que sus _lindas sobrinitas_ hubieran matado a su hijo y que el padre no dijera nada?

—¡Gané, gané! —se escuchó desde algún lugar desconocido. El aparentemente cuerpo inerte del niño había quedado reducido a **astillas**, pero Inoue salió de dentro de los vendajes que envolvían a Cuervo, la marioneta de Kankuro y se podían apreciar en cada uno de sus dedos hilos de chakra.

Ino, Megumi y Shikamatsu aplaudieron la hazaña ya que ellos lo sabían desde un principio. Kankuro enmudeció durante unos instantes, pero Inoue pudo ver los interrogantes que estaban sobre su cabeza.

—Mamá me hizo esa marioneta. Se llama Cuervito... —le explicó—... y desde hace unos meses estoy entrenando para ser como tú.

Kankuro miró a su hijo maravillado. Esas palabras habían calado hondo en su corazón amargado y por primera vez abrazó a su retoño como todo buen padre hacía.

—¡Ése es mi niño! —exclamó con vigor— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Inoue.

Como si fueran autómatas, las gemelas voltearon a ver a Gaara. La pregunta que había en sus ojos era obvia: _¿Qué se siente ganarse el aprecio de tu padre?_

—Lo hicieron bien... —fue lo único que dijo el Kazekage. Ellas asintieron sin siquiera llegar a sonreír o demostrar de alguna forma felicidad ante la supuesta muestra de afecto paternal. Todos sintieron una gota resbalar por sus nucas al mejor estilo manga/anime.

—¿Y cómo es que se llaman esas cosas?

—Yami y Kanashimi.

—PFFF... HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA —rió Kankuro con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

—¿Oscuridad y Tristeza? —preguntó Shikamaru suspirando— Una vez más la _creatividad_ ha triunfado, ¿no?

Las niñas entrecerraron sus ojos y se pusieron en una postura de ataque diferente, pero que a todos les resultaba algo familiar. Una silueta femenina se interpuso entre el cabeza de piña y las psicópatas en potencia.

—Niñas, ¿qué les he dicho acerca de los intentos de homicidio?

—Que son algo malo... —respondieron poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—¡Gaara del Desierto, deberías educar mejor a tus hijas! —reclamó la madre con furia.

Tal y como había sucedido la reunión pasada, una nueva sorpresa era revelada a los asistentes...

—¡¿HINATA HYUUGA?! —gritaron con la mandíbula a punto de caérseles.

La mujer de cabellos azules y ojos blancos se sonrojó intensamente ante la mención de su nombre.

—¿Cómo es que han llegado a...? —preguntó Ino con evidente desconcierto— Hinata, a ti... a ti te gustaba Naruto... AHHHHH... ¿alguien podría explicar esto?

—¿Qué nunca habías oído del GaaHina? —dijo Gaara con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que su esposa se ocultaba detrás de él.

—Eh, no...

—Búscalo en la Internet —continuó el pelirrojo empezando a usar su actitud de sabelotodo— Mira, es fácil: escribes _GaaHina_ como criterio de búsqueda en y ahí encontrarás toda la información que quieras.

Una corriente de viento arrastró a un grupo de hojas del suelo, resaltando el silencio producido ante la explicación del Kazekage.

—Entonces fuiste tú la que escribió el mensaje amable y la que desprende esa aura benigna —dedujo Temari— Por eso dije que había algo extraño...

—¿No les gustaría entrar a disfrutar de la cena que he preparado? —invitó Hinata con una sonrisa y evadiendo el interrogatorio.

—¡Para eso es que vinimos! —dijo Kankuro con su cara de amargado.

—¡Sé más amable, mi amor! —lo regañó entre dientes su esposa.

—Pues aquí mi cuñado tiene razón... —comentó Shikamaru bostezando— Ya está haciendo hambre.

—¡Shikamaru, no empieces! —empezó a olisquear— ¿Volviste a fumar?

—Oigan, ya cálmense todos ustedes... —dijo Gaara llevando sus manos a sus sienes— Me están haciendo doler la cabeza.

—Cariño, ¿te traigo tus calmantes?

—¡Por favor!

La peliazul voló a la cocina de la mansión y consiguió el frasco lleno de las tabletas más milagrosas que hubiera podido conocer en su vida: aspirinas. Gracias a ellas, su querido Gaara se relajaba... y de paso ella también, pues no tenía que aguantarlo.

—Toma, aquí están —le entregó los analgésicos.

—¡Oh, ya era hora...! —dijo echándoselas a la boca y tragándoselas sin disolverlas en agua.

—Cariño, te olvidaste de darme las gracias... —le recordó Hinata con un leve tono de reproche y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ah, sí... este... ¿gracias?

—¡¿PORQUÉ DUDASTE EN DECIRLO?! ¡YO TENGO QUE HACER TODO EN ESTA CASA! ¡LO MÍNIMO QUE MEREZCO ES UN MISERABLE 'GRACIAS' DE PARTE TUYA! —vociferó la joven esposa, demostrando una ira desconocida para los demás, y que causó un temblor de una magnitud mayor que uno causado por Temari, Ino, Sakura y Tenten juntas.

—¡Corran, corran! —exclamó Gaara, muerto del miedo— ¡Nuestras esposas nos van a devorar vivos!

Gaara, Shikamaru y Kankuro corrieron dejando una espesa nube de polvo detrás. Sus tres mujeres alistaron sus puños y en sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo, que por unos instantes se tornó rojizo.

—¡¡¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN!!!

En medio de aquel caos, los cinco pequeños se encogieron de hombros y luego dijeron al unísono y con cara de espanto:

—Oficialmente nos declaramos huérfanos.

**FIN**

* * *

Lo/as invito a leer mis otros fanfics, que aunque no son de Gaara (sino de Lee) son muy buenos!! Por fa, necesito apoyo!! ToT

Un placer haberles entretenido con este Three-Shot !


End file.
